1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with supports for equipment to be placed along trunking projecting from a wall, the trunking running along the bottom of the wall as a baseboard, for example, and is more particularly, although not necessarily exclusively, directed to the situation in which the trunking, usually referred to in this case as a xe2x80x9cmoldingxe2x80x9d, has relatively small dimensions and in particular a relatively small width, usually referred to as its height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trunking houses and protects conductors or other forms of connections to the equipment concerned and the transition of the conductors or connections from the trunking to the corresponding support must be organized in such a way that their protection is uninterrupted.
To this end the supports usually employed include a body which is designed to be attached to the wall and to form a casing for the equipment concerned and which has an opening along the side intended to adjoin the trunking, and a trunking cover portion, sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cdrawerxe2x80x9d, extending from the body, in corresponding relationship to the opening therein and adapted to cover the trunking locally, in practise extending transversely to the trunking.
One problem encountered in this situation is that the various designs of trunking that can be used can have different widths or heights.
In European patent 0 159 554 the trunking cover portion is in one piece with the body and removable spacers are used between the body and the trunking, according to the width or height of the trunking.
Apart from the fact that this arrangement is not very favorable from the esthetic point of view, it is difficult to apply when there is a relatively large range of widths or heights of trunking.
The body of the support, and therefore the equipment carried by the latter, is then at a relatively great distance from the trunking when the latter is narrow or low, which is not very favorable from the esthetic point of view either.
In European patent 0 239 456, the trunking cover portion is separate from the support body and its position relative to the body is adjustable so that its position can be adjusted to suit the width or height of the trunking.
Although this arrangement has proved satisfactory, in particular from the esthetic point of view, and may continue to do so, it has the disadvantage that in practise the installer must cut away the trunking cover portion to remove the surplus that would otherwise remain inside the body.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement which avoids the above drawbacks.
To be more precise, the present invention consists in a support for equipment to be disposed along trunking projecting from a wall, the support including a body adapted to be attached to the wall and to form a casing for the equipment and which has an opening along its side intended to adjoin the trunking and a trunking cover portion extending from the body, in corresponding relationship to the opening thereof, adapted to cover the trunking locally and formed of at least two separate parts staggered lengthwise across the width of the trunking, disposed end-to-end relative to each other and joining to each other at a junction surface substantially parallel to the opening of the body.
Accordingly, depending on the width or height of the trunking, it suffices to insert between these two parts, which then form the end parts of the trunking cover portion, one or more intermediate parts each forming an extension.
The result is great flexibility of use without compromising the aesthetic effect.
The features and advantages of the invention will emerge further from the following description given by way of example and with reference to the accompanying diagrammatic drawings.